Aerial vehicles, such as attack aircraft or fighter aircraft (e.g., Boeing or McDonnell Douglas F/A-18 C/D/E/F Hornet or Lockheed Martin or General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon) or unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) (e.g., General Atomics MQ-1 Predator or MQ-9 Reaper (Predator-B)) can carry various munitions (e.g., bombs or missiles). The munitions can be carried on carriage racks (e.g., a single carriage or a dual carriage), such as a bomb release unit (BRU) (e.g., Boeing BRU-61/A). Furthermore, aerial vehicles can use a signaling protocol (e.g., military standard-1760 (MIL-STD-1760)) to control, monitor, and release the munitions on the carriage racks.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.